Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A repeated recording process, in which an imaging process and a recording process to record the captured image in a storage unit are performed at every predetermined time, is known as a process (function) of an imaging apparatus. The repeated recording process is called “interval imaging”, “time-lapse imaging” and the like. In the repeated recording process, a captured image is recorded as one frame of a moving image, for example. The moving image generated by the repeated recording process is called a “time-lapse moving image”. According to the repeated recording process, a moving image, in which clouds, scenery and the like change faster than real-time, can be generated as a time-lapse moving image, for example.
A technique of the repeated recording process is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-29188, for example. According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-29188, if the time from the current recording process to the next recording process is a predetermined time or less, a reduction process, for temporarily reducing the power consumption of the imaging apparatus, is omitted so that the timing of the next recording process is not delayed.